Flashback
by zuleikhajarly
Summary: A new position. A tough choice. A new love. A struggling marriage and A friendship that has lasted through the worst. Who will they choose, to ride the storm with? Reviews appreciated. Liason.Jarly.CarJax.
1. The Choice Chapter 1

Chapter 1

FLASHBACK

_Flashback, I really love you  
So sad, thought I was over you too fast  
God, I wish I could re-live the past,  
Of the flashback_

_ Flashback, The mistakes you made weren't that bad  
Now that I saw you I want you back  
Now I wish I could re-live the past  
Of the flashback (Flashback)  
_

Jason stood on the pier staring out the water. He sighed as he shoved his hand in his pockets. So much had changed over the last few weeks. He'd taken a life he'd never wanted to save those he loved, and now he was alone because of it. He'd pushed Elizabeth away, she'd been so angry after learning he'd taken over the business.

/"_Why would you do this Jason??" Elizabeth gasped, her arms wrapped around herself defensively. As if his answer would physically hurt her._

_Jason opened his mouth to explain, not being able to bear the hurt on her face, his eyes shifted to a spot just beyond her face. "It ... It was the only way to save Morgan from ending up like Michael..." He glanced at her quickly before turning away slightly. " I didn't want to make the same mistakes I did with Michael..."_

_Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief, she stepped forward in earnest. "So you took OVER the business to help ?? How does that even make any sense Jason?? ..." Her eyes filled with tears, her voice raising as she protested what had been done. " You are NOT responsible for what happened to Michael, Jason!" She took a breath, trying to calm herself as she tried to appeal to Jason's better judgement. Her hand rested on his arm, imploring him to look at her._

_" Sonny and Carly made those choices too...What happened to Michael is tragic, and you'll feel that loss for a long time.." Liz's eyes filled with tears. " But getting yourself in deeper is not going to make Michael wake up ... and it's not going to help Morgan... your his Uncle Jason, and you know Carly isn't going to stop seeking you out. " Liz said, the last part betraying her anger at the other woman. " Did -- Did Carly ask you to do this?? Is that what this is about?? When are you going to start letting Carly be responsible for herself??"_

_Liz could feel Jason's retreat even before she finished her last sentence. Just at the mention of the other woman's name, his eyes shut her out. Like they always did._

_"Don't . . ." Jason whispered. He closed his eyes as he sought for a way to make Liz understand his choice." This isn't about Carly . . ." He spoke the words and knew he was lying. For once Carly hadn't asked him for help, He'd chose to help her on his own. She was going to leave with Morgan, it had been written all over her face. He knew what a life on the run would have meant for his namesake, It may have been safer, but he would grow up with no friends, family, no stability. And Carly would run and she wouldn't look back, because she'd been to hell these last few weeks losing Michael... She didn't want to revisit that with Morgan. He didnt think she would survive it mentally. So he'd made the offer to fix it, like he always did. Asked her to trust him so she wouldn't leave, so he wouldn't have to miss or worry for her or watch her go through it all again. He shook his head to clear his mind. His breath labored as he ran a hand through his hair_

_" She didn't ask me to . . . But she was going to run with Morgan. And I couldn't let Morgan grow up like that." He stepped forward trying to make her understand. "You have to understand, it was the least I could do . . . I don't want this" His arms flew open to emphasize what he meant. His voice growing louder. " You have to believe, I dont want this... but it's the only way to keep everyone safe...Sonny was getting sloppy... He could've cost us more than just Michael..."_

_" Why do you have to save EVERYONE but yourself Jason??" Elizabeth yelled. She began to pace the office. " I get how important Michael was to you, I know you love Morgan... but what about ME, Jason?? What about your OWN son .. Jake!!" She stepped in front of him. Pushing at his chest to punctuate her words. " What. About. Us? "_

_Liz wanted to scream in frustration. But there was too much at stake here. She had thought that as Jason was getting over his grief he would try to choose a safer life to try and be with her and the boys. She buried her face in her hands, as she came to grips with how inevitable the future was going to be. Jason wasn't going to be hers. They wouldn't raise their family together, they wouldn't wake up next to each other. No picnic's in the park with Jake and Cameron. Jake would never call Jason Daddy..._

_Jason grabbed her hands leaning his head down to rest against Liz's. "Please . . " He whispered. " I love you... I do. " He waited until her breathing began to get regular again, before regretfully letting her go. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "But sometimes it's not enough . . . Nothing has changed . . . except now I'm in control of HOW much danger there will be. My life would never be safe enough for you and the boys.." He spoke painfully._

_"But it's okay for Carly right? " Liz spat. Her tone deepening as she began to express her frustration with his so-called best friend. For some reason it always came back to her. In the small amount of time she'd been able to grab with Jason, they didn't talk about Carly. She would expressly avoid it. But that didn't mean she didn't think about why that woman meant so much to Jason. Why Jason so often sacrificed so much of his life for the self centered woman Carly was. She swung away from Jason, sinking herself in the chair slowly, looking down at her hands as she fought with her emotions._

_Jason shook his head in frustration. His hands running over his face. "Liz--" He began but then stopped as he was met with silence._

_Liz knew there was more to his decision than just Morgan and Sonny. She knew only one person could get him to take over a business he hated being a part of. For months he'd lied to Carly about Jake's paternity and Liz had watched it eat at him. He'd told her it was for the best, said Carly would try to fight his decision, and she had. Liz had been scared that Carly would ruin her children's lives, would tell the world. At first she'd been almost relieved that Carly had acted selfishly, because it meant that she might finally have rid Jason of his albatross. But then Carly lost her baby, and Jason was right there, and then Michael. Liz had felt for her despite her better judgement, and she had thought that maybe Jason would see the light and choose a life of happiness with her and Jake and Cameron. But it had only pushed him further away, and straight into Carly's arms._

_Everyday at the hospital her heart had broken for Jason. And it broke a little more to see the bond that Jason and Carly still shared. One Liz didn't think she could break. Which meant even if Jason was a part of her life, Carly would be too. Liz clenched her fists in anger as she thought about how unfair it all was. Why did Carly get to have a piece of Jason that not even She or Jason's own son would be able to share. She was fighting a losing battle, and she wasn't sure she could do it alone anymore._

_"You always choose her, you know that don't you? " Liz spoke quietly, her voice deadpan. " I mean, I get it. I watched you two beside Michael's bed and I thought they're sooo close...you know"" She continued almost as if talking to herself._

_"Liz--" Jason tried to interject, not liking where this was going._

_Liz held up a hand to stop his words. "I'm Not finished." She said strongly. She swallowed, realizing she was going to say all the things she'd held in. " I thought that for once you would see past all Carly's bullshit. See how dependant she was on you and grow tired of it. Choose me instead of Carly's problems." She laughed to herself. " But I was fighting a losing battle wasn't I?"_

_Jason heard Liz's dejected tone and felt his stomach begin to curl. He sank down to his knees in front of her, his hand resting on her thighs. "Stop it...Carly's my best friend. She just lost her son. You have to understand..."_

_Liz brushed her hair out of her face as she stared at Jason. Her eyes roamed his face, seeing he believed what he was saying. But it didn't fool her. "I do -- I do understand." She said nodding her head, the tears now freely rolling down her cheek. Her hand reached out to stroke his face lightly. " I know you care about her. But I always thought she needed you more than you need her. I thought that if you and I were together you wouldn't need her to fill that void. But I was wrong. Wasn't I?:_

_Jason stilled. He could feel his chest tighten. He licked his lips as they suddenly felt dry. "What-- What are you saying ??"_

_"I'm saying Jason --" Liz began as he pulled her arm back and watched his face for any sign that she was wrong about him. " That you need her just as much don't you?? That's why you didn't want her to go? That's why you save her from herself at the cost of your own happiness everytime. "_

_Jason shook his head. Shooting up to his feet... he could feel an anger he couldn't understand right beneath the surface. Could hear it as it struggled to make his voice louder. " I thought you said you understood Elizabeth... ?? This was about Morgan and Jake, and changing the future so history doesn't repeat itself again.." He clenched his jaw, turning to thump his fists on the desk behind him. " Why are you making this about Carly now... you know she's a part of my life and that's not going to change!"_

_"Maybe a part of it was about Morgan and Jake, but that doesn't mean it wasn't also about Carly." Liz answered back, watching his actions with a sinking feeling in her gut. " You two -- you two dance around each other all the time. You make her the centre of your life and forget about everyone else. Don't you ever wonder why your relationships don't last Jason? I'm beginning to think you hid Jakes paternity from Carly because you knew she'd be hurt, not because of what she would do."_

_Jason stayed where he was. He didn't respond, but he felt his heart beat a little bit faster. Did what she say have truth behind it? Why did he suddenly feel like he had to run from the room. Anything to get away from what Liz was saying. He didn't want her to continue. He didn't want to talk about Carly anymore, and he didn't want to analyze why. And maybe it was better for Liz to be angry with him. It would mean she'd stay away keep Jake away, it would hurt but they'd be safe._

_"You're wrong Liz"_

_Liz shook her head , wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Am I ? Tell me that you aren't going to talk to her anymore either. Tell me taking this business means your shutting your 'best friend' out too!"_

_Jason slammed his fists on the desk again, whipping around and throwing his arm out in front of him as he spoke. " I TRIED!!" He yelled back. His breathing labored, as he sought Liz's eyes. "Carly -- Carly doesn't take NO very well, you know that! She fought me every step of the way. "_

_"And that's why you love her the way you do Jason. " Liz said quietly, her hands clasped as a sign of resignment. "That's why you sacrificed yourself and your own happiness, yet again for Carly. Cause she'll always need you right? She'll fight for you, even when you don't want her to. She'll make your life hell but your need that. You need her." She said as she avoided Jason's eyes._

_"I can't compete with that Jason. I would fight you if it would make a difference. If I though this dependancy you and Carly shared would go away, I would take the risk so Jake would know his father and I could be with you... " Liz whispered. " But it won't matter down the line. 'Cause you'll never admit to yourself how you really feel... and I'd get caught in the middle."_

_Jason took a step forward, trying to think of something to stop Liz from thinking what she was. He opened his mouth and stammered out." I -- I love you Elizabeth. You know I do"_

_Liz smiled, albeit wistfully. "I know. I love you too. " She took a deep breath before walking calmly to the door, not turning to look at Jason as she spoke. "But you Love her more." And with that she walked out,not taking any comfort in the fact that she knew he wouldn't come after her. _ \\

Jason shook his head of the memory of earlier that day. He'd been standing at the pier for hours now. Trying to shake off the helpless feelings of frustration Liz left him with. He felt his phone vibrate for the 10th time against his phone, but didn't reach for it. He knew it who it was. Carly. He was trying to keep her safe too, and she wouldn't let him. He clenched his jaw, feeling his heart tug again at Liz's words.

_"But you love her more . . ."_ He couldn't stop thinking about it. She'd called his relationship with Carly a dependancy. Maybe it was. Maybe it was crazy. But Carly wasn't optional for him. He didn't know why they needed each other. He just accepted it. But he knew as he felt his phone vibrate yet again, that he suddenly felt too much to answer Carly's calls, he knew he was avoiding her for reasons that had nothing to do with keeping her safe.

"I thought I'd find you here ..."

Jason could feel the hair on his neck stand up as he turned around slowly. He shoved his hands back in his pockets, could feel the strange feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he saw her blonde hair glisten the moonlight as she approached him, concern written on her face.

"Carly . . . what are you doing here?"

Song Lyrics - Kelly Rowland - Flashback


	2. Promises Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Promises

_ I thought I was okay realizing I made a mistake  
I've been doing some thinking ever since I saw you today  
Maybe I said somethings that I didn't mean trying to change your ways  
But my days ain't the same, maybe you should've stayed, I had a...Flashback_

She didn't know why she was suddenly lost for words. _Me, Not Talking? Pfffttt._ But the look on his face wasn't what she wanted to see. Carly tucked a hair behind her ear, losing her confidence as she moved closer to her best friend. She'd been ringing his cell phone off the hook for hours, needing to hear his voice, his reassurance that everything would be okay. She tucked her hands in her coat pocket as she took a place beside him -- close, but not too close. She stayed silent a moment before turning her head sideways to look at his face. All she she could see was anguish and regret, and it broke her heart.

She cleared her throat. " I uh -- I was worried about you. You didn't answer my calls. . . ." she trailed off, not knowing why it was so hard to talk to him all of a sudden.

Jason didn't turn her way, instead he stayed staring at the water -- wishing for just a moment his life could resemble the calmness that was in front of him. He sighed, his voice quiet. " Carly, I didn't answer your calls for a reason. I needed to be alone." He stated simply.

Carly nodded, knowing what he had been going to say but it not making it any easier. He was shutting her out. Just like before when he'd told her they couldn't see each other. But this time she didn't think yelling at him would help her as she glanced back up at him, she could make out in the moonlight the lines that marked his face. The hollows in his cheeks betraying how run down he suddenly seemed and wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and help him. She swallowed, trying hard to keep her emotions at bay.

"I know but I thought -- I thought you needed me..."

Jason almost smiled at Carly's words. _Of course you did._ For as long as he'd known Carly, she never allowed herself to just stop and think. It was why whenever he needed time away, she was always right there. Most times it annoyed him, frustrated the hell out of him actually. But sometimes she was right, when it counted and he didn't really want to be alone with his thoughts, didn't want to think about whatever was bothering and welcomed his best friend. But after his argument with Liz, he wasn't sure this was one of those times.

He ran a hand over his face and turned her way finally, to see her eyes moving across his face probably trying to read his mood. He sighed at the familiarity he felt just by looking at her. Sometimes he could look at Carly, at her body language, the slight quirk in her eyebrow, the smirk on her face and know exactly what she was thinking. And he knew just by the way her eyes still harbored unshed tears, that it wasn't only her concern for him that brought her here.

He let out a breath before asking a question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. " What Happened?" He asked softly. The words were barely out before, Carly threw her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instinctively his arms circled her waist, as he felt her cry into his shoulder.

"Everything is a mess Jase -- my marriage is falling apart!" Carly mumbled. She squeezed him tightly, taking all the comfort she could.

Jason stroked her back, closing his eyes briefly before continuing. " What's wrong?? "

Carly unwrapped her arms from his neck, and used the back of her hand to wipe her face. She hadn't meant to do that. For once, she was going to just be there for Jason. But when their eyes met, she had wanted nothing but to feel Jason's reasssurance. To her, there was no one else the understood her better, no one else who knew how to make things right. And it made her sellfish. _No you were born that way Carly. _It made her want to keep Jason to herself and never let go. _Which is why your husband want's you do to exactly that Carly! _ She swung away from Jason, running her hands through her hair as she thought about what had prompted her to seek him out.

/ 

_Carly shook her head, almost laughing at the ultimatum her husband just landed on her. " You've got to be joking right?" She asked, not really wanting an answer._

_Jax looked up to the ceiling, trying to rein in his temper, and utter frustration with his wife. He threw his hands out his side as he spoke. "NO Carly..." He Yelled. " I'm actually NOT joking. You have to choose right here and right now. " Jax's began to punctuate his words., his hands pointing towards the ground. " Jason or me, Carly?"_

_Carly wanted tear her hair out right about now. She and Jax had been yelling for the past hour about the same things back and forth. She wanted him to have nothing to do with Kate and he wanted her to have nothing to do with Jason. The only thing was, only she knew that that ultimatum would end their marriage. Because one of them was going to gave, and she knew it wouldn't be her. Her eyes filled as she looked away from Jax, trying to gather herself._

_"Why?" She whispered tortuously. " Why are you doing this? You knew that Jason was my best friend coming into this. This is not NEW Jax!" She yelled._

_"But I didn't know I'd been competing with him for your attention Carly." Jax yelled back. He could feel his stomach begin to feel uneasy. She didn't say his name and that didn't escape his knowledge. Suddenly he felt drained._

_The fight had begun on the topic of his visiting Rome to see Brenda. He shook his head as he turned away, taking a seat on the couch, he stared at the ground. Their marriage had seemed tough at the beginning, but he had had no idea how much harder it was going to get. He had thought Sonny would be the biggest obstacle. When she had confessed she's slept with him, when he left the first time he'd been devastated. He had never met anyone like Carly, someone so strong, he used to wonder how he would fit into her life. Sure he'd known coming in it was complicated, but it hadn't mattered to him because he thought he'd sweep her off her feet. That she would never love anyone like she would love him. He sighed as he thought about the never ending drama that surrounded him now. It wasn't that he didn't somewhat enjoy fighting with Carly. No he couldn't say that, because It was half the fun, when the thing they fought about wouldn't risk their marriage._

_But Jason wasn't a topic he could take lightly. He wasn't just a best friend that Carly hung out with once in a while. He was the best friend with 10 years of history. The man that had drove Carly to probably do the craziest things she'd ever done in her life, all because she'd loved him. The man that was a father to Michael before he was and the man Carly trusted more than her own husband. That was all Jax saw when he'd see Carly and Jason together. Everytime his wife was upset or hurt, it was Jason she'd run to. The man even knew that Carly had wanted kids before he did! I'm her husband dammit. She has to choose me! His jaw clenched in anger. But she didn't in the hospital with Michael when he'd wanted to help her the most. And he hated to admit how needy that made him sound. How selfish he was, that he couldn't even let his wife grieve with her best friend without being upset. But he didn't need to look at her to know her answer, and he didn't need to hear the silence that was becoming suffocating to know that he may not get the outcome he wanted._

_Carly felt the tears roll over as she watched the inner fight going on in Jax, as he sat in front of her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to think of something to say to take the pain away. Her voice was thick with emotion as she spoke. " I don't know how to fix us Jax..." She tentatively sat down beside him on the couch, resting a hand on his knee. "I love you-- so, so much. I'm sorry I shut you out before." She spoke softly. " I was grieving the only way I knew how-- but I want us to work ..." Carly reached out and tenderly grabbed his face in her hands as she tried to get him to listen._

_Jax nodded, resting his face in her palm. He knew without a shadow of doubt he wanted it to work also. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Carly. He leaned forward and rested his lips on hers, using his arms to pull her closer until she was almost in his lap, and he was cradling her. " I do too..." He spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I just want you to choose me Carly.. I want to us to get through this together.." He continued, searching her eyes to see if she felt the same._

_Carly nodded. " We will Jax... I swear I'll fight for us." She spoke earnestly. She meant it to, she realized. Sometimes she was surprised by how much she loved Jax. Like it had creeped up on her, and she wasn't sure how real it was. But she could feel the guilt creep up on her as she felt the relief that slowly began to seep through her bones as she realized she had just barely sidestepped Jason ... Again. She leaned forward and kissed Jax again before standing up and taking his hand, she lead him upstairs. _

Carly shook her head of the memory of last night. The irony didn't escape her that she was right back leaning on the man that her husband fought for her to let go of. She laughed aloud, suddenly it all seemed so funny.

Jason stared at Carly bewildered. _She's laughing?_ His brows furrowed as he watched her laugh, when moments before she had been crying with the same intensity. He rubbed his hand over his face, and took a deep breath. _This woman is going to drive me nuts._ "What-- What happened with Jax, Carly?" He asked flatly.

Carly snorted. "What didn't?" Her smile only dimmed slightly as she spoke, the laughing subsiding. " You know..." She said as she smirked."Maybe we should have gotten those phones, that we only talked to each other on... " She watched his face to see if he remembered their conversation so long ago.

Jason rubbed his cheek slightly as he remembered when they'd been trying to prove Hannah was an agent. He shook his head as his mouth quirked. But he could still see the pain behind the surface, and gently prodded, touching her arm lightly. " How about no?... Stop evading the question... Tell me what happened."

Carly sighed. " He's hurt Jason..." She shrugged. " That I keep turning to you instead of him. " She rolled her eyes, swinging her arms out in front of her. " He wants me to give you up. Can you believe that? " She asked incredulously.

Jason closed his eyes painfully as Liz's earlier words returned once more. _But you love her more... _He shook his head. _This is crazy._ He'd known Carly for almost as long as he'd been Jason Morgan and since they'd been friends everyone from Sonny to Sam to Emily had been asking him why he stuck around Carly. He could never explain it to them, cause they didn't see her the way he did. They didn't know that although she may be annoying, and needy, and selfish, and had a plan up her sleeve about anything. He knew she would sacrifice just as much for him. When it came down to the wire, the only person he'd call would be Carly. He sighed as he thought about Jax. He never liked the guy. Hadn't wanted Carly to marry him. But he'd stood up for her at the wedding, knowing she'd be happy. Glad she could find someone to love her in the way Sonny never could.

He rubbed his brow as he thought that it didn't seem fair that the Aussie was now asking her to give him up. But he understood it. He knew how much Carly depended on him. He also knew that it had to stop, because he couldn't risk her and Morgan the way he'd risked Michael. And if that meant pushing her away for her to be safe, then maybe this was the opportunity he had to take. No matter how much it pained him to lose her.

He turned away from her. Trying to distance himself .He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's right Carly." He said quietly.

Carly squinted her eyes, an eyebrow raised at his response. " Well that's Definitely not what I wanted to hear..."She said annoyed. She threw her arms in the air. " Are you nuts, Jason?"

"No Carly, I'm telling you the truth." He said flatly. He tried his best to not betray any emotion, somehow it made it easier if she was going to be angry, He could deal with Carly angry, " I already told you we can't see each other. Jax is right. This stops now."

Carly was sure she was hearing things... " I thought I told you --"

" I"M telling you ..." Jason interjected. "That it's not safe. And I'm not going have you or Morgan turn out like Michael." Jason suddenly yelled.

Carly jumped back at the force of his words. Her eyes beginning to tear, as she suddenly felt like everyone was against her. Suddenly she felt like her attachment to Jason was all one sided. " So that's it !" She yelled back, getting in his face. "Your just going to dash me aside, like I'm not your best friend. Like I dont mean anything??"

Jason steeled himself against her tears, Not wanting to see the utter hurt on her face. " Listen Carly, it's because I care about you so much that I'm making this decision..." He sighed, "For once just listen to me, and stop fighting."

Carly laughed in anger. " LISTEN?? LISTEN??" She asked loudly. "Well when you say something that's worth listening to maybe I will!" She answered back. She spun away and began to pace in frustration. " You know I expected Jax to react the way he has, because he doesn't get us. Not the way Sonny did. I get that." She spoke, as if trying to convince herself it was all real. " I know it's crazy that I trust you more that anyone on this planet. But it's not going to change just because you want it to Jason!"

Jason shook his head, knowing this was not going to be an easy fight. But his gut was telling him he had to win. He had to keep her safe. "Carly--"

Carly whipped around and stalked over to him, her hand already pointing in his face. Her eyes wet with tears, and taut with anger. " I'm not your goody two shoes girlfriend Elizabeth Jason... I'm not gonna NOT fight for you."

Jason clenched his jaw at her digg at Liz. " You promised --"

Carly got closer to Jason, their faces almost nose to nose as she spoke. " Yeah, well you promised you'd never leave me or lie to me." She stated, staying silent a moment to let it sink in. " I guess we all break promises Jason."

_Flashback, I really love you  
So sad, thought I was over you too fast  
God, I wish I could re-live the past,  
Of the flashback_

Song Credit - Kelly Rowland - Flashback.


	3. Trouble Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

Part 3 - Trouble . . .  
_  
O no, I see,  
A spider web is tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I'd said._

_O no, what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
So I turn to run,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

Jason stared hard at her. But she stared hard back. _Will she never give up?_ He grabbed her arm and led her to a bench turning to her almost anxiously. To him there was nothing more important than making her understand she couldn't risk her life just to be a part of his. In fact it was him who couldn't risk it because he had too much to lose. As they sat, he turned on his seat opposite her , their knees touching. She wasn't looking at him, instead an stony expression graced her face and her arm was stiff beneath his hand. But that didn't deter him, his eye earnest as he spoke.

"Carly-- listen to me okay. You cannot risk your life, Morgan's life again. " He said firmly. " I'm the head of this organization now, and as much a danger as Sonny was..."

Carly kept her head turned away. Blowing air out of her lips as she fought with her growing feelings of worry. She had thought she had talked him out of this. Thought she'd already told him where she stood. That come hell or high water, she was going to see Jason. Because she needed him. Because despite what everyone thought she knew he needed her. Carly bit her lip as suddenly her faith in the face of his dismissal cause her to begin to doubt herself. _Maybe he doesn't need me? Maybe everyone's right. Maybe I'm the only one fighting for us_. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to glance at Jason as he spoke and then shook her head as much at his words as her own thoughts. She knows Jason would do anything for he. That the only reason they were having this conversation was because he thought he was doing what was best for her. _Something else is going on.. _

Carly turned to Jason, pushing herself back in her seat, so she could look him in the eyes. "We both know you could run the business better than Sonny. " She said watching his face for any sign that she had gotten through. She grabbed his hand. " And I know better than anyone... that if --" She swallowed. "That if you had been with Michael in that warehouse, he would still be in my arms..." She continued, her unshed tears glistening in the moonlight, catching his face in her hands as he attempted to hide his pain at the statement they both knew was true.

"But that just means we have to stay close Jase --" She said quietly. She moved her hand from his jaw and motioned between them as she spoke. " We are stronger than this, and I know I had you convinced of that earlier so what happened ?"

Jason clenched his jaw, rolling his eyes and pushing away from Carly to stand up, avoiding her gaze. "Nothing happened Carly. Okay." He blew out a breath, his hands flying with frustraition. "Stop thinking with your heart and use your head!! If I'm not safe enough for my own SON, Carly . . ." He sighed. " Then I'm not safe enough for you. I'm not going to stand here all night discussing it. We're not seeing each other. End. Of. Story." He said firmly.

Carly narrowed her eyes, her annoyance at being dismissed mounting. "Hey!" She said as she shot up, her hands now on her hips. " You want to stay away from Morgan and Jake to keep them safe. Then Fine!" She yelled, her chest moving heavily. " But I am a grown woman Jason! And I'm also your best friend." She point a finger into his chest." And I know you better than anyone, so don't give me this bull--This isn't just about keeping me safe."

Jason tried to turn away, but Carly just moved in front of him again. Their eyes locked in anger. Because he knew it infuriated her more, he just kept a blank stare on his face and folded his arms against his chest, not giving in.

Carly wanted to bang her fists and have an all out temper tantrum, she wasn't getting her way. _But that doesn't mean your wrong_. She could see it in Jason's determination, that something had made him more sure about his choice. Earlier she could tell even though he had said the words about them not seeing each other, he hadn't meant it. That's why it had been so easy to convince him. But now she was going to have to use more drastic tactics.

"Who did you talk to Jase?" Carly asked, her mouth in a line.

Jason's brows furrowed, honestly confused by the turnabout question. He had thought she would storm away, but he felt his stomach drop at the perception with which the question was asked. " What are you talking about?"

Carly rolled her eyes, and shifted her stance. " I said -- Who was it that changed your mind?" She watched his face quietly, when she saw the small glimpse of pain just behind his eyes and knew. She threw her hands up in the air and groaned in frustration. " Elizabeth!! That little --" She stopped as she saw the hard glint return to Jason's eye in warning. Instead she smiled sweetly and shoved past him to rest against the railing. " --baby mama of yours... may not be willing to fight for you. But you know I will." She said firmly. She folded her arms and leaned back, her face confident as she knew exactly how to get Jason on her side. " You know I'll do whatever it takes, so it's safer for you, if you just give in." She paused. "Besides I have a plan"

Jason squinted as he suddenly felt a migraine coming on, he rubbed the back of his neck. Turning away from Carly to give him time to gather his thoughts, He knew already that Carly didn't like no, and he knew that someway or somehow she'd find a way to be in his life. Whether it be showing up at his door or at the office. He winced as he thought of her words. _She has a plan, Lord help me_. He sighed as he realized it would hurt them all less to give in. But he would do it his way. "Fine..Alright, but we're doing this MY way Carly. No plans!" He spoke making sure to firmly say the last words. Not that he was sure it mattered.

Anthony Zacharra sat in his wheelchair, his face a mangled expression of anger and menace as he stared the ashes that used to be his home only a few days prior. His voice was gritty with rage as he turned to his Lawyer who stood silently beside him. " I want to know everything about him. If that girl Liz or her brats are important to him..." He paused, making sure Trevor understood how serious he was. His hand motioning to the ground as he spoke. " I want to know about it yesterday. If Morgan thinks he's going to win this war. He's going to be sorry he ever messed with me.!" He roared.

Trevor nodded in agreement , his eyes glinting with delight at the thought of ruining Jason Morgan. If it was up to him he'd kill everyone Jason held dear one by one , and watch him suffer, and then he'd be right there to hand Morgan the gun to off himself. He clasped his hand to his front as he spoke, a smirk emerging on his face. "Don't you worry Anthony, Jason Morgan has no idea what he's taken on."

--

_One Week Later_

_O no, I see,  
A spider web and it's me in the middle,  
So I twist and turn,  
Here am I in my little bubble,  
_

Elizabeth lifted Jake out of his cot as she ushered Cameron upstairs for a bath. "C'mon Cam...you know it's bath time" She urged her oldest son. Smiling slightly at the way his back hunched over and his feet dragged as if he was going to his doom. She laughed lightly, juggling Jake on her hip, she stroked Cameron's hair. "It's not that bad honey... we'll get you cleaned up in no time. "

As the 3 of them trudged up the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time what it would be like if Jason were here with them. She felt her heart tug at the thought of her and Jason giving the boys baths together. Being able to be a family with Jason was the one thing that plagued her restlessly. Her mind wandered back to her argument with Jason days ago now. _Was I wrong? Should I have fought harder?_ She couldn't help but be angry at Jason for his choices, when it seemed he always made the choice that ripped them apart. She looked down at Jake with longing, wishing he'd be able to know his father the way he should. And the irrational anger began to build, at the blond woman that seemed to be able to get Jason to do things for her, he would do for no other. _Not even for the woman he says he loves_. She clenched her jaw at the thought of Carly. The two had never gotten along, and the other woman's actions had always disgusted her. She didn't understand how Carly had remained a fixture in Jason's life after everything she'd done to him, let alone a welcome one. She kissed Jake's head as she felt him get fussy in her arms as he could probably feel her mood shift. Using her free arm she pushed Cameron forward, onto the last step. "Alright last step... " She voiced coaxingly.

Cameron turned around to his mother, his face stained from the chocolate chip cookie he had been eating moments before. "I cwean aweady.." He said pleadlingy . Liz laughed and ruffled his hair, " Baby you have chocolate all over your face! It will be quick I promise."

As she entered the bathroom, she ran the bath for them and mindlessly undressed her children. She laughed as she watched Cameron settle down to play with his bath toys, It was amazing that every night he'd protest getting clean, and then she'd have to pry him out of the tub. She gingerly squeezed the wash cloth as she began to wash her youngest son, love shining in her eyes, as she realized how blessed she was. Jason you could have been here with us. But instead he running the same business that had cost Micheal his life. She knew that he'd made a mistake, she just wasn't sure he was aware of it yet. But she would find some way to show him. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock at her door. She frowned, it was late, she couldn't imagine who it was.

"Just a minute!" She yelled downstairs, while hurredly wrapping the boys in towels despite Cameron's protests. Lifting Jake in her arm, she ran downstairs, Cameron to her left. "I'm Comin..." She smiled slightly in apology as she opened the door only to to have it frozen on her face in fear. She fought for her words, instinctively pushing Cameron behind her, and gripping tightly to Jake. " Can I help you??" She asked tentatively.

Trevor Lansing smiled cruelly, as his gaze drifted from Elizabeth's face to the face of the young boy in her hands. Morgan's kid. It hadn't taken to long to confirm what he'd already suspected. Behind him stood two guards. He had devised the plan himself, they would take Elizabeth and her kids and inform Jason they had them to get him to sign over his territory. But it wouldn't matter, because as far as he was concerned Elizabeth was expendable, it was why he hadn't bothered to cover his face. His eyes narrowed. She wouldn't live to tell anyone. Neither would Jason for that matter. He thought about Ric's plea to leave Elizabeth out of this. _How could my kid be such a chump?_ He scoffed to himself, as he watched the fear grow on the face of the woman in front of him. He was going to slowly strip Morgan of every one he loved and he knew Morgan's kid was the best start.

Trevor smiled, his hands opening in gesture. "Why Mrs. Spencer. . . We're here about your son.." He voice not betraying an ounce of the devastation he intended. He leaned forward slightly, as he eyes clouded over, his voice deepening. "Or should I say Jason Morgan's son. . ."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she pushed Cameron further behind her, then using the same hand to cover her youngest son, as if to shield Jake from the menace in the man's eyes. She could feel her body begin to tremble, and Jake as if sensing her distress, began to get fussy. She swallowed. " I don't know what you're talking about, but you'd better leave." She spoke as she slowly began to step back into her home.

Trevor laughed and his hand shot out to stop the door from slamming in his face. His other hand grabbed her free arm, squeezing it painfully. "I'm not going anywhere without you . . . and little Morgan there. So you'd better play nice." He said sharply. He turned towards the men behind him and jerked his head towards Elizabeth, signaling them to grab her. He looked around impatiently, not wanting this to attract too much attention. He supposed he could have just gotten someone else to grab her from her home, but he wouldn't have been able to see the fear in her gaze, wouldn't have been able to tell Morgan just how badly he was going to make the mother of his child suffer.

Elizabeth's eyes glanced over at the tall dark men approaching her and began to panic. _Oh Gawd, I have to get help_. She tried to wrench her arm out of Trevor's grasp unsuccessfully. Instead she just yelled over her shoulder to her oldest son. "Cam honey, go upstairs and stay in your bedroom!" She said fearfully. As she felt Cameron move behind her, she stated to pull back from Trevor and opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced by one of the men Trevor had brought, who clasped his large hand over her mouth. No one heard the footsteps approaching.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Lucky's eyes narrowed at the scene before him, a hand already reaching for his gun in holster. He couldn't see Liz from his position, but Trevor Lansing and the 2 men's backs were in his way. _What is Lansing doing here?_ His voice became more insistent as he approached the men. " Elizabeth?"

_Shit!_ Trevor clenched his jaw , his hand still clasping Elizabeth's hand. He thought about his options, he knew from where Lucky stood, the only thing odd was that three men were at her doorstep. Fortunately for him, the cop couldn't see the guards hand over Elizabeth's mouth or her scream. He close his eyes for a moment. He had two options, take Morgan's girlfriend anyways and kill the cop or act as if nothing had happened and leave. His nostrils flared as he knew he wouldn't get the chance to grab the girl now. If he did kill the cop, he'd have the police on the Zacarrah's back in hours, and then Anthony would kill _him_. He squeezed Elizabeth's arm tighter, watching her wince, but making sure she caught the warning in his eyes. Next he made eyes at the guard to slowly remove their hands from her, and stood back, trying to make it seem as if he'd come for a friendly visit.

Trevor didn't turn around as he spoke. Instead he tilted his head slightly, keeping his eyes locked with Elizabeth's. "Ah... Mr.Spencer, I just came to offer some legal advice to your ex-wife..." He spoke, keeping his voice light and friendly. " She was having some trouble with the door, so my men and I were just helping her out..." He narrowed his eyes at Liz. " Isn't that right . . ??"

Elizabeth held Jake tight to her chest, trying to calm his cries. She winced as she was finally able to reclaim her arm, she knew without looking that there would be a bruise there soon. But she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Lucky, a questioning look in his eyes, as he pushed past the men to stand at her side. With her free arm she grabbed his shoulder, turning to him as she spoke. She knew from the cruel gaze of Trevor before her, if she didn't go along, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Lucky. And knowing there was 3 against 2. she pulled in a tight smile and nodded in agreement. " Yes..." She turned to Trevor, not meeting his eyes. "Thank You, but you should be going now."

Trevor jerked his head towards his men who began to turn around, preparing to depart. He gave a mock salut, his voice holding hidden meaning. "We shall speak again ... Take care."

Elizabeth ushered Lucky further inside her home and closed the door quickly, as if to shut out the previous event. She handed Jake to Lucky and then ran up the stairs to Cameron, who sat on the ground playing with his trucks. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged her son to her chest. She kissed the top of his head as he tried to wiggle away. "I love you so much . . ." She whispered. it was then she knew what she had to do. She knew there was only one person who could help her. She turned as she saw Lucky holding Jake in the doorway, concern written on his face.

"Is everything okay Liz?"

Elizabeth nodded more to convince herself than Lucky. "It will be . . " She whispered again. "It has to be."

Trevor smiled cruelly before turning on his heel and pulling out his cell phone once he was out of their ear shot. He screwed up and Anthony was not going to be happy. He had had a small window of time, but now he knew that Elizabeth would run to Morgan for protection and it would be that much harder to grab her. He spoke into the phone swiftly, telling the men he had ready that there was a change of plans. He smiled slightly. _This is only the beginning._ He would grab Morgan's son one way or another, and soon enough he'd have Morgan in a pool of his own blood as well . . . begging for his death.

--

Carly tapped her feet absently as she waited in the basement of Kelly's, that had once been owned be her. _Club 101._ She smiled as she remembered how much she had loved this place, and then laughed at how ludicrous the idea of her owning a nightclub was. _What was I thinking? _But of course what Carly wanted . . . Carly got. She moved around the place, not a lot had been changed...the paint was chipping and the bar stools were rusted, but besides that it looked relatively the same. She took a seat at the bar, her chin resting on her hand as she spun in her chair. She had convinced Jason that they would meet in private. At first he had told her it was a dumb idea, but knowing how relentless she was he'd given in. Carly had known that if they were going to fool everyone into thinking they were no longer friends it had to be public. She smirked. _No one would expect anything less from me. _So she'd arranged a fight, a fake fight at the Metro Court, making sure as many people saw as possible. It had ended with Jason telling her she was on her own. While it had been happening she'd almost believed it and had called only hours later to make sure they were still on the right track, and that was when she'd told him she'd found a meeting place.

_/"So I found us a place to meet." Carly said into the phone. She rolled her eyes as was met with silence, throwing her legs onto her desk she smirked. She was sitting in her office at the Metro Court, she had been there all night working on some finishing touches for a new suite experience in the hotel, when the idea had come to her for a place to meet with Jason. She tapped her fingers on her desk as she heard Jason's sigh through the phone._

_"Aww, C'mon Jase. It's gonna be FUN." She smiled into the phone."It'll be like when we were trying to catch Hannah in the act, remember?"_

_Jason rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. His mouth twitched. "I don't know if I would call that fun Carly..." He grunted. "Besides, I still don't think this is a good idea."_

_Carly blew out a breath, leaning forward to gather some papers on her desk. Swinging her legs down , she leaned the phone between her shoulder and her ear. " Too late. You already agreed. Besides I found the best place.." She said, a wide smile upon her face. She waited for Jason to say something, but was met by silence again. " Helllooooooooo" She asked annoyed._

_Jason's eyes were alight with amusement as he stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. He looked up to see Spinelli enter his office, he motioned him with his hand that he'd only be a moment._

_"Gawd Jase... you're supposed to guessssss where.."_

_"You know I hate guessing games. Just tell me, and then I'll tell you if it's okay." He said flatly, motioning for Spinelli to sit down._

_Carly groaned, leaning forward on her desk. "You're no fun. Alright. It's Club 101... " She trailed off waiting for his approval._

_Jason nodded absently. Thinking about the area and its safety before speaking.He ran his fingers along his chin. "Under Kelly's? Ok. that's fine. " His eyes narrowed as he could hear her squeal into the phone. He leaned forward. "Only in emergencies.." he said firmly._

_Carly rolled her eyes again, deciding to ignore his serious tone. Knowing full well her idea of an emergency was not his. She stood up, walking around her office, barely able to hide her excitement. She wasn't quite sure why it seemed so different. After all, she used to see Jason several times a week. Except this time no one could know about it, especially not Jax, especially if she wanted to save her marriage and have a friendship with Jason at the same time. She grinned into the phone, "Oooh, I can already think of all the ways to make it cozy. We could have picnics and --"_

_Jason groaned. Sometimes the way Carly's mind worked astonished him. "NO. ONLY Emergencies. . . ." He looked up to see Spinelli trying not so subtly to work out who he was talking to. " Alright I have to go..."_

_"But Jase, we have to talk about the undercover phones we'll need --"_

_Jason shook his head in amazement. What have I gotten myself into? "Goodbye..." He said firmly and then closed the phone turning to Spinelli to discuss business._

_Carly wrinkled her nose in annoyance, as the dial tone sounded in her ear. Throwing her phone on the desk , she smiled to herself at the thought of spending time with Jason again. She could feel the tightening in her chest as she thought about what it would have meant if he'd had given up on them. She didn't like to analyze the reasons she felt so strongly about Jason, because she'd buried that answer years ago. She'd buried a part of her heart years ago, and there was no point pulling it out again, to be disappointed once more. She loved Jax and the family she'd created with him, She just needed to remind herself that that was all that mattered._

_/  
_  
_And I never meant to cause you trouble,  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
And oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

She began to frown as she checked her watch for the 5th time. _Where is he? _She was about to pull out her phone again when she heard the back door squeak open. She sat up straight in her seat and felt her heart flop as she saw his face. _Get a Grip, its just Jason._ But he had never been Just anything to her. He'd always been everything, and suddenly after losing Michael she didn't have the strength to turn off that side of her feelings. So she just lived with it, kept it to herself, because she knows now just as she did then, those feelings would never be reciprocated. _But I'll take what I can._

"Jason..."

Jason frowned as he walked into the old club. He sniffed as he looked around, seeing how it had held up pretty well over the years, despite the cobwebs and dust. He ran a finger along the bar as he walked towards Carly, picking on the dust and blowing it away. He smirked. "Nice place..." He caught her eyes, his own narrowing at the clouded expression on her face. "What's the emergency?"

Carly snapped out of her thoughts and moved from her seat to throw her arms around Jason's neck, rocking side to side. " I just really needed to see you." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Jason pulled his head back slightly, trying to look at her face. He frowned, still holding her at the waist lightly. "What's going on? You sounded fine when you called . . ."

"Yeah . ." She shrugged. " I dunno, it's been a tough week." She said stepping back and sinking back into her seat. She was silent for a moment as she thought about what had transpired. Her hand came to rest clasped on her lap. " Jax wants to try for another baby . . ." She said quietly.

Jason closed his eyes, and grinded his teeth at her words. He could feel the anger building at the insensitivity of her husband. How could he ask her for another child when she'd barely gotten over losing her first? He bent his head, watching Carly stare at her fingers, as she spoke. His stomach curled at seeing her so defeated. This was not the Carly he knew and he always hated seeing her in pain. He instinctively moved to comfort her, moving to stand in front of her he bent forward to kiss the top of her head, rubbing her shoulders. " I'm sorry Carly. " he said quietly.

Carly nodded. " Me too" she whispered. " I wanted to say yes so badly for him. I know he just wants a child of his own. But I cant --" She said, struggling past her tears, she looked up at Jason. " I just can't right now Jase, all I think about is Michael." Her hands motioned as she spoke. " I'm barely keeping my marriage together, and Morgan is still asking to see his brother... I'm stretched as far as I can go right now..."

He pulled her to him, resting his head atop her own, he stroked her back, allowing her to cry into him. " Shhhh... I know it's tough Carly. But you are gonna get through this. Jax just needs to give you time..."

She relaxed in Jason's arms, her tears slowly subsiding. She sniffed. " You always make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she pulled away slightly to look at him

Jason's mouth turned upwards as he looked at Carly, he brought his hands up and brushed her tears away gently, cupping her face. "You'd be fine Carly." He said quietly. He let her pull on his hand and lead him to the dusty couch. He leaned back and sighed as she pulled his arm around her and leaned into his side, her head just resting near his shoulder.

Carly snuggled into him, revelling in the small moment she had. _This is how it should be_. She frowned slightly at her thoughts as she knew how hopeless they were. She shook her head slightly, throwing her am across Jason' chest.

Jason lifted an eyebrow. "Comfortable?" He asked mockingly, even as his hand lifted to stroke her hair.

Carly smiled, punching him lightly in the chest. They sat like that for awhile, both finally able to relax and be comforted by one another. Taking the time to allow their busy minds to rest and grieve for all they'd lost.

"Do you need me Jase?" Carly asked quietly.

Jason didn't answer at first, a little taken aback by the question. He frowned as he looked down at her out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

Carly's heart tugged slightly at his avoidance. But she persisted. " I mean other people, aren't the only ones that wonder why you stick around ..." She trailed off. She had no idea why she suddenly needed the answer so badly, but after everything that happened in the past few months. She had begun to doubt that her and Jason would even remain friends. Before Michael's shooting they had been growing apart steadily, and she'd had no idea how to bridge the gap. She heart clenched as she remembered how hurt she had been when he hadn't told her about Jake. And then when she'd needed him most, he was there for her. The way not her husband, or the father of her children was and it had meant the world to her.

Jason rubbed at his jaw with his free hand. Not sure where this conversation was going. "Well...I mean, I've told you why--" He smiled. "It's cause you never went away..."

Carly closed her eyes, losening her grip on him and sitting back. She had known his answer, but she wanted it to be more. She sighed. wanting to hit herself as she always set herself up for disappointment. She wished just once, without prompting he would make her feel like she wasn't the only one pulling for their friendship.. That it meant as much to him as it did to her. "Nevermind.." She muttered.

Jason's brows drew together, as he bent to catch her eyes. " What? What do you want me to say?"

"Urgh.. Jason" She said as she huffed, pushing him away from her. "Just once could you act like you need me?? I dunno maybe without me prompting you." She said as her voice began to rise. "Without you just saying the words to placate me??"

Jason scratched his head confused at the turn of mood from her. He spread his arms in front of him. "Carly you can't be serious . . . I'm sitting here meeting you in a hideout, against my better judgement.." he said exasperated. " And you need me to tell you I need you?? Why else would I be here??" He asked incredulously.

Carly faltered, her heart fluttering at his words, but she stopped it instead she tried to face reality. She shrugged. "I dunno, because I forced you too??" She began to pace as she spoke. "Becuase like you said.. I never go away and you feel obligated??"

Jason lifted an eyebrow at her words, still not moving from his seat. " You know me well enough to know, I don't do anything I don't want to do." He said flatly. He watched her pace for awhile before sighing. "I don't understand you . . ." He said frustrated. " I do things for you I would never do for anyone else, and you still need to ask me if I need you?"

Carly bit her lip, as she spun to stare at him. "Welll... you never tell me anything unless I drag it out of you." She uttered. "And recently things between us haven't been so good... So I thought --"

"You thought what??" Jason asked, genuinely confused.

" I thought you were trying to get rid of me..."

Jason stared blankly at Carly, before bursting out in laughter. he only laughed harder, as he saw the anger on Carly's face grow, and her foot began to tap impatiently. He smiled, trying to hold back his laughter before reaching forward suddenly and pulling Carly's hand, until she was sitting beside him again.

" You're nuts Carly.." He said simply, staring into her eyes softly.

Carly narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance, trying to stand up but his grip on her arm not letting her. "And your an ass Morgan.." She said loudly.

Jason put a finger to her lips before he spoke quietly but firmly. "I need you Carly." He stroked her cheek lightly. " You make me crazy, you fight against me, you fight for me, but you know me." He said simply. " You know me better than anyone I know, and I never could have got through what happened to Michael without you.." He said softly.

"I don't care why we need each other Carly...I just know we do. I would do anything for you." He stated. "It's been 10 years, I don't think it's going to change anytime soon.." He leaned forward and rested his lips on her forehead.

Carly closed her eyes and smiled as tears came to her eyes. Sometimes Jason surprised even her. She looked into his eyes and saw the resolve behind them, It amazed her every day that after everything she'd done to him he was still there for her. that he still wanted to be there for her. It made her feel invincible, it made her feel more loved than she had been before and that thought scared her. It scared her how much power over her heart Jason had. Power she didn't even think he was aware of, and it made her wonder how she could be so filled with happiness and despair at the same time. " I love you" She whispered.

"I Love you too." He whispered back. He couldn't help but have the words Elizabeth said to him return in his mind. _But you love her more . . ._ He could feel his stomach doing flip flops just remembering the words. He never analyzed his feelings for Carly, he'd always just accepted them. Accepted the way they were. He knew the kind of relationship they had wasn't normal. That it made it hard for the people they got involved with. Shit, it had messed with every one of his relationships in the past. He sighed. But here they were, together despite all that. It didn't even cross his mind to think why...

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled back from Carly slightly to answer, his voice betraying his annoyance at the interruption. "Morgan."

"Jason it's Elizabeth. They know Jason. They know about Jake. " Elizabeth paused. "I need you."

Jason's eyes widened as his stomach dropped to the floor in fear. " I'll be right there." He said as he digested what her words meant.

Carly eyed Jason's body language change concerned. _Something's wrong_. Her hand leapt out to grab his knee, waiting for him to tell her. "What is it?" She whispered.

Jason shot up from his seat, heading for the door as he spoke, his voice sharp but determined. "It's Elizabeth. She needs me. I have to go" He said over his shoulder, and then as quickly as he spoke, was out the door.

Carly stared at the spot where Jason had just been. It not having escaped her notice how fast he'd left when Elizabeth had called. She sucked in her cheeks trying to calm the irrational emotions rising. _Stop It Carly, he's worried about his son_. She shook her head, as she felt her own cell phone ring. It was Jax.

She closed her eyes, remembering she had a husband at home to worry about. It wasn't her business that her best friend was in love with someone else. She sighed as she got up, dusting herself off as she headed to the door. If only she could convince herself of that, then everything would be okay.

_Singing I, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
And I, I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh, no I never meant to do you harm._

_They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me._

Song Lyrics: Coldplay - Trouble.

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the great reviews, this is only my second story and I'm trying to stay true to character despite any dislike for certain ones ;). I'ts going to be a rough road for just a little bit as I want Jarly to grow as naturally as possible and we know that Jason is in love with Liz so bear with me. Lemme know your thoughts, good or bad... Thanks for reading )


End file.
